Gracias a esa vez
by Scarlett-nyan
Summary: Una fuerte fiebre hace que Hinata comience hablar incoherencias y que termine diciéndole algo muy importante a Kageyama. (Kagehina – mención de mpreg)


Hola! traigo aquí un pequeño one-shot de esta bella pareja :3

Este es el segundo fic que escribo de ellos y está narrado por Hinata.

Parejas: Kageyama x Hinata – mención de otras parejas.

Advertencia: Mención de mpreg.

Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p>Era de mañana y yo me preparaba para irme a la escuela, me sentía un poco decaído pero eso no era excusa para quedarme en casa, sin querer di un fuerte estornudo el cual alcancé a tapar con mi brazo derecho.<p>

-Te estás enfermando- me comentó mi mamá preocupada.

-Estoy bien- respondí quitándole importancia- ya me voy- me despedí.

-Que te vaya bien, cuídate mucho, no te vayas a empeorar- dijo con un tono amable.

-No te preocupes, si estaré bien- le sonreí y me fui.

Llegué a mi escuela y entré a mi salón de clases, no me sentía muy animado como todos los días y a veces me venían algunos escalofríos, sin duda me estoy enfermando, pero puedo mejorarme con medicamentos no es necesario quedarme en casa.

El día pasó muy lento y para empeorarlo un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a darme después del recreo del almuerzo. No veía hora que se acabaran las clases, quería ir ya al entrenamiento aunque no me sintiera muy bien, tal vez el jugar voleibol de seguro haría que me sintiera mejor.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la práctica, mi cabeza ardía y me sentía fatal, entré al gimnasio y todos me miraron raro por estar tan calmado y callado, Kageyama se me acercó con curiosidad, que mal para mí, el que se me acercara de repente hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir locamente, hace como dos semanas que me di cuenta que me siento atraído amorosamente por el antipático de Kageyama y no puedo evitar ponerme muy nervioso cuando él se me acerca.

-Tu cara está roja- comentó sorprendido.

-¿Eh?- respondí apenas.

De repente Kageyama agarró mi cara con sus manos y juntó su frente con la mía.

-Tienes fiebre- dijo sorprendido y alejando su cara de la mía.

Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y como mi rostro se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!- le reclamé avergonzado.

-Estás muy raro hoy, no te sientes bien, ¿Verdad?- me respondió mirándome serio.

-¿Eso es cierto, Hinata?- me preguntó preocupado Sugawara-san.

-Si no te sientes bien puedes irte a casa- me dijo preocupado Sawamura-san.

-Estoy bi…- respondí apenas cuando una puntada me vino a la cabeza, perdí el equilibrio y comencé a caer el piso el cual no alcancé a tocar porque Kageyama me sujetó de la cintura.

-¡Hinata!- me nombró preocupado, todos los del club comenzaron a acercarse preocupados.

-Estoy bien, Kageyama-kun- comenté mirando el piso, el dolor de mi cabeza comenzaba a aumentar y mi cuerpo ya no me estaba reaccionando.

-Debe tener la fiebre muy alta, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- comentó preocupado Takeda-sensei.

-Yo lo llevaré- dijo Kageyama tomándome en brazos al estilo princesa.

-Kageyama-kun, no me sueltes- susurré entrecerrando los ojos, de repente sin darme cuenta comencé a decir muchas cosas que no debía, por culpa de la fiebre no podía diferenciar cuando hablaba y cuando pensaba- Kageyama-san últimamente me has hecho sentir extraño- comenté con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Está delirando- escuché decir sorprendido a Tanaka-senpai.

-Kageyama-sama hazte responsable- le reclamé con voz molesta.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti, Kageyama?- pregunté frustrado y todos quedaron en silencio.

-Oh, el rey está extremadamente sonrojado- escuché comentar con voz burlona a Tsukishima y para sorpresa de todos Kageyama no le respondió nada, al parecer se paralizó por completo aunque puedo escuchar como su corazón late muy pero muy rápido.

-Te amo, Kageyama-kun- digo cerrando los ojos y escuchando gritos de preocupación de los demás mientras pierdo la conciencia.

-.-.-.-.-

Abro los ojos y reconozco que estoy en mi habitación, no tengo idea de cómo y cuando llegué, no sé qué hora será y ni siquiera sé si sigue siendo el mismo día. Tengo un paño húmedo en mi frente y mi fiebre ha bajado, el dolor de mi cabeza desapareció y me siento relajado hasta que unos recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza.

_-¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti, Kageyama?-._

_-Te amo, Kageyama-kun-._

Mi rostro se vuelve extremadamente rojo y coloco mis manos en mi cabeza, ¿eso fue un sueño o lo dije de verdad? Por favor que haya sido un sueño.

De repente alguien abre la puerta de mi habitación, es mi madre y Natsu quienes vienen a ver como estoy.

-Oh, qué bueno que ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me dijo mi mamá preocupada.

-Me siento mejor- respondo confundido- ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto nervioso.

-Te desmayaste en tu escuela, tenías muchas fiebre y estabas delirando- respondió tranquila y miró a mi pequeña hermana- Natsu, ve a decirle al onii-chan que Shoyo ya despertó- mandó y ella salió rápidamente de mi habitación.

-¿Qué onii-chan?- pregunté confundido.

-Uno de tus compañeros del club te trajo hasta aquí, comenzó a llover así que le dije que se quedara, por cierto, son las 8 de la noche- sonrió.

-¿Qué compañero?- pregunté sorprendido.

-¿Cómo estás?- escuché esa voz ronca tan conocida para mi venir desde mi puerta, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Kageyama- lo nombré sorprendido.

-Natsu, dejémoslos solos- dijo mi madre yéndose con mis hermana- cualquier cosa me llaman- sonrió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Tú me trajiste?- pregunté nervioso.

-Te desmayaste y no iba a dejarte solo en la enfermería, estaba muy helada y podías empeorarte- respondió mirando el piso.

-Gracias- dije nervioso.

-Tu…- comentó nervioso- tú, ¿tú te acuerdas de lo que dijiste mientras delirabas?- preguntó sin quitarle la mirada al piso.

De repente comencé a recordar todas las cosas que había dicho antes de caer inconsciente, mis mejillas se coloraron completamente y comencé a ponerme muy nervioso.

-Sí, no, si, no- respondí desesperado.

-¿Sí o no?- me preguntó enojado.

-Eh, bueno, yo, esto- no se me ocurría que decir, no había sido ningún sueño, ahora lo recordaba bien, me había confesado a Kageyama.

-No llegaremos a ningún lado de esta forma- dijo colocándose una mano en la frente- sabes algo- comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso- yo me pregunto lo mismo- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté confuso.

-¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti?- bajó la mirada.

Yo me quedé paralizado y extremadamente sonrojado, Kageyama comenzó acercárseme y se sentó en mi cama al lado mío tomándome la mano.

-Kageyama- lo nombré muy nervioso.

El me miró a los ojos y rápidamente me dio un beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Hinata- confesó muy sonrojado.

-Y yo a ti, Kageyama- confesé abrazándolo- tenía tanto miedo de que te enojaras conmigo y no quisieras acercarte más a mí- comencé a llorar.

-Idiota, hace mucho tiempo que me gustas mucho pero no había sido capaz de decírtelo por miedo, así que cuando dijiste esas cosas aun cuando estabas delirando realmente me hiciste feliz- confesó abrazándome muy fuete.

-Kageyama- sollocé y el me volvió a besar.

Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos, abrazándonos y susurrándonos palabras de amor.

Desde ese día comenzamos a salir como novios. No fue la manera más romántica y esperada para confesarse pero no me lamento porque tal vez nunca hubiera sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía por él.

-.-.-.-.

Ya han pasado 10 años y Kageyama y yo nos casamos, tenemos nuestra propia casa y una hermosa hija llamada Sora, Kageyama Sora, una pequeña niña de 5 años con mi mismo color de cabello y con los ojos azules iguales a los de Tobio.

Es su cumpleaños y se lo celebramos junto a nuestros amigos del club de voleibol, los cuales también formaron sus propias familias.

Sawamura-san se casó con Suga-san y tienen dos gemelitos de 6 años llamados Hayato y Daiki, ambos con el mismo color de cabello y piel de su madre y ojos como su padre.

Tsukishima se casó con Yamaguchi y tienen una hijita de 3 años llamada Mizuki, una bella pequeña de cabello rubio como su padre y ojos iguales a los de su madre.

Asahi-san se casó con Nishinoya-senpai y tienen un hijo de 5 años llamado Hikaru y una hija de 2 años llamada Haruka, ambos con el mismo color de cabello de su padre y ojos como los de su madre.

Tanaka-senpai se casó con Kiyoko-san y tienen una hija de 4 años llamada Meiko, igualita a su madre.

Y por último, el entrenador Ukai se casó con Takeda-sensei y tienen un hijo de 7 años llamado Tsubasa de cabello como su madre y ojos como su padre.

El pasar el tiempo junto a todos ellos es algo que no cambiaría por nada, ver como todos seguimos siendo amigos y nos tenemos la misma confianza que en la preparatoria me hace muy feliz.

Lo que me hace mucho más feliz es el saber que tengo a mi lado a Kageyama, estoy realmente agradecido de haber sido correspondido a pesar de que fue todo gracias a que me enfermé, el haber podido confesar mis sentimientos es algo de lo que siempre me tendrá contento.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :3<p>

Me vino la inspiración y terminé escribiendo esto xD

Lamento mucho si hubo algún error en la narración y/o en la redacción.

No olviden dejar review :D

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


End file.
